


Open House

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: All my alternate universe Kingdom Hearts fanfiction [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Saix are both single fathers of kindergarteners (Roxas and Xion, respectively). Perhaps it was inevitable that their two small families would become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire & Moonlight: Button (theme 37)

**_Fire & Moonlight_, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**37\. Button (ROUGH DRAFT)**

 

Summary:  Roxas is not the only one to make a new friend at school.

 

A/N:  Modern AU; Roxas & Xion are five years old - which of course means they steal the spotlight again.  Guess who their daddies are.

 

This is the second week of school, so Rox & Xi have known each other for that long.

 

o.o.o

 

When Axel went to the Open House at Roxas's new school, he did not expect that he'd have to squeeze himself into a chair designed for kindergarteners and put together a craft.

 

"Dad, can I trade?"

 

Roxas was holding a fistful of uncooked spaghetti, staring longingly at Axel's twisted gemelli pasta.

 

As if Axel cared in the slightest.  "Sure.  Here."

 

"All right, now!" the teacher called brightly as she walked amongst the tables.  "Your job is to make a self-portrait out of the materials you have been given.  Boys and girls, help your mommies and daddies do their best!"

 

There was a scattered surge of "Okay"s and questions and complaining from the children.  Axel shook his head and glanced over at the miserable dad on the other side of Roxas.  "Not sure I'm a fan of the let's-be-our-kids-for-a-day method, how about you?"

 

"This is ridiculous," the man grumbled, staring down at the paper in front of him depicting a blank face.

 

The little girl who must be his daughter leaned around him, reaching out.  "Roxas, can you give me that yellow button over there?"

 

"Yeah."  Roxas picked it up and tossed it.  Of course it skittered off the table.

 

"Roxas," Axel scolded, reaching down to pick up the button before the little girl had to get on the floor to retrieve it, "you're not supposed to throw things at girls."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because they can't catch them."

 

"Girls can so catch things!" the little girl cried indignantly.  "Look."  She grabbed a green button and threw it at Roxas, who yelped as it pinged off his cheek.

 

Axel burst into laughter.  "I dunno, Roxas.  Does that mean I'm right because she called you a girl and you didn't catch it, or is she right because you're a boy and didn't catch it?"

 

Roxas's response was to pick up another button, but the girl's dad caught his hand before he could throw it at her.  "Enough.  Let's just get this over with so we can go home."

 

"Amen to that," Axel sighed.  He drizzled glue on the edges of the face and gave Roxas a hunk of red yarn to stick on for hair.

 

"Daddy," the little girl was whining, "why can't I use glitter?"

 

"If this is supposed to be a self-portrait, then glitter will _not_ be involved in any way, shape, or form."

 

"Why not?" Axel asked mischievously.  " _I_ think it'll look cute."

 

"Do what you like with your own," the guy said shortly, shoving the glitter canister in Axel's direction.

 

Roxas reached for it.

 

" _Whoa_ , buddy!"  Axel hurriedly snatched up his son's hand before it could make contact with the stuff.  "Let's...leave that alone, Rox, it's toxic."

 

"But you said it was cute," Roxas pointed out.

 

"It _is_ cute!" the girl exclaimed in dismay.  "Daddy, don't be a party pooper!"

 

"Let's SHARE the glitter," her father said, passing off the canister to a little girl at the next table.

 

"But they already have glitter!"

 

"Now they have more."

 

"By the way," Axel said, reaching his arm over Roxas's head, "I'm Axel Hayes."

 

"Saïx Tsukino," the girl's dad said brusquely, shaking his hand.

 

Wait.  "Tsukino?"  The corners of Axel's lips started to turn up in a grin.  "Isn't that like--?"

 

*DEATH GLARE*

 

"Whoa!"

 

Roxas hid under the table.

 

"Daddy, don't do that to people, it's not nice," the girl scolded, picking up the self-portrait and planting it right over her father's death glare.  She studied the result for a moment, then picked up a butterfly stamp and imprinted the shape between the portrait's eyes.

 

"Xion, get that off my face."

 

"But I have to see what it looks like on you for real!"

 

Axel, meanwhile, was trying to dig Roxas out from under the table.  "Hey, Rox, c'mon, you're gonna get yelled at."

 

"Xion's dad is scary," Roxas pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

 

Axel chuckled a little.  "Not with a butterfly on his face...."

 

"...There's a butterfly on his face?"  Roxas crawled out to see, and by that time, Axel had noticed something interesting.

 

"There really is," he murmured, reaching without thinking to touch the crossed scars like butterfly wings, as if he was an impulsive little kid himself.

 

"Don't _do_ that," Saïx snapped, batting his hand away.

 

"Sorry!  Just curious.  What'd you do, go running around with scissors or something?"

 

"No, Mommy had the scissors," Xion explained as she drew blue eyebrows over the yellow button eyes.

 

"Xion," her father said sharply.

 

Axel stared.

 

"There isn't a butterfly on his face, liar," Roxas declared.

 

"Y...You...what...?"

 

"My wife is currently in a psychiatric hospital," Saïx mumbled, face now hidden by his long hair as he leaned to switch out the crimson crayon Xion had been applying to the portrait's mouth with a much paler tone.  "If you feel uncomfortable letting your son continue to associate with my daughter, please clarify this now.  The longer they're friends, the longer she'll sulk when I have to tell her she can't play with him anymore."

 

The practiced tone of his voice, as if he had gone through all this before and was tired of it, made Axel flaming angry.  He clapped his fist down on the table and said loudly, "Hey, Xion!  You wanna bring your dad over this weekend to play?"

 

Xion's mouth dropped open.  "Really?!"

 

"Let's go to Pizza Planet," Roxas said decisively.

 

"Pizza Planet it is, then," Axel declared.

 

"I've ALWAYS wanted to go to Pizza Planet!" Xion shrieked in delight, then climbed almost straight over both Saïx and Roxas so she could glomp Axel.  Axel laughed and hugged her back.

 

"You kicked me," Roxas complained, throwing yarn at Xion's back in retaliation.

 

"Sorry, Roxas!  I love you, Roxas's dad!"

 

"Xion," Saïx said pointedly, "you didn't get permission."

 

Xion scrambled back over Roxas ("If you do that again I'll bite you"), flung her arms around her father's neck, and burst into tears.

 

"I...I didn't say you couldn't go, you just need to _ask_ ," he mumbled, awkwardly patting her back.

 

"Yay!  I love you, too, Daddy!"

 

"This love of yours is conditional, I see...."

 

Xion looked over her shoulder, beaming through the remnants of her tears.  "Is Pizza Planet fun?"

 

"You get to bash aliens on the head," Roxas said with relish.

 

"You'll love it," Axel promised.  "So will you, Xion's dad."

 

"What in the world gave you the impression that I would be participating in this outing?"

 

"Heh, just wait, you won't be able to resist."

 

"We shall see."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  When looking up pasta types, I came across gemelli, the name of which is derived from the Italian word for "twins."  COULD NOT RESIST.  Even if Rox & Xi aren't twins in this universe, or even in the _Stepsiblings_ universe, they've sure started acting like it. X3  That's not even counting their canon backstory.

 

I'm sure that "Tsukino" is a perfectly normal Japanese name, but it also happens to be Sailor Moon's surname, which is where all the connotations for me come in. XD

 

I love five-year-old Roxas lots more than canon!Roxas. He is _so_ fun to write.  And I love AkuSaiRokuShi so freaking much. X3

 

*sigh* I keep posting things out of order....  Axel taking five-or-six-year-old Roxas to Pizza Planet was from the _Stepsiblings_ series, but I haven't published that story yet.  Speaking of unpublished _Stepsiblings_ stuff, I honestly did not intend for "Kingdom Hearts" to be Sai's wife here, but now I can't get that idea out of my head....  Man, I think the plot bunnies from these two series are having babies together. o.O

 

Once again, Axel & Saïx (also Roxas & Xion in this case) would not shut up.  This was another case of watching the back-and-forth dialogue like a hawk until I could finally burst in and yell "There!  I can put 'The end' after that and it won't sound weird!" as they gave me angry D: faces.  No wonder I can't make the word count limit half the time....

 

For the record, I loathe glitter.  A lot.  I can't stand to touch it or get too close to it.  ...Heh, I do like sparkly things in general, though.

 

Complete:  37/101


	2. A Gift For My Mom

A Gift For My Mom

(rough draft)

A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl

 

_For Mother's Day, 12 May 2013_

 

Summary:  Roxas made a gift, now he just needs someone to give it to. 

o.o.o

 

"Pleeeeaaase, can I have purple?" Xion begged.

 

Her teacher sighed but then agreed, pushing back the red paint and reaching for the purple paint instead.

 

"Yay!"

 

"Here you go, Xion dear," Ms. Taft said, painting Xion's hand and then pressing it onto the paper to create flower shapes.

 

"This will make Mommy smile," Xion said, looking happily at her picture.

 

"All right, go take it over to the shelf to dry, okay, sweetie?"

 

"Okay!"  Xion went to obey.  She was supposed to go find a center to work at after that, but she couldn't help just standing there and looking some more.  Her paint-flowers were so pretty, she really hoped her mommy would like them.  Mommy wasn't happy very much.

 

Roxas came over and flopped his picture next to hers.  "There."

 

"I like your picture, Roxas!"

 

"I got paint all over my hand."  They both looked at it.

 

"You washed it."

 

"I can still feel it."  Roxas shook his hand in distaste.

 

"Your mommy will like your pretty picture, Roxas."

 

"I don't have a mommy."

 

"You don't?"

 

"Nope.  It's just me and Dad."

 

"Oh....  Who are you gonna give your Mother's Day present to, then?"

 

"Uh - I dunno."  Roxas thought about this.  Finally he looked upset.  "I don't have anyone to give it to.  I'm gonna throw it away."  He reached to crumple his picture.

 

"No, Roxas, don't throw it away!"

 

"Xion," their teacher called, "inside voice, please."

 

"Roxas is gonna throw his picture away!"

 

"What?"

 

"I don't have a mom!" Roxas yelled.  "Mother's Day is stupid!"

 

"Ohhh, honey--  Samantha, dear, put your hand on the paper to make the flowers, okay?  Good!  Now go wash your hands, I have to talk to Roxas for a minute."  Ms. Taft got up and came over to Roxas, who had sat down on the floor and put his hands over his ears in a sulking pose.  "Roxas, sweetie.  I'm sure there are lots of people you can give your flowers too - don't you have a grandmother or an aunt?  Someone who loves you and takes care of you, who's there when you need her?  Someone who can cook yummy food for you when you're hungry, or play fun games with you, or hug you when you're sad?"

 

"Hmmm...yeah," Roxas finally said.

 

"There, you see?  A lot of people don't have their mothers around anymore, but they can still celebrate Mother's Day with someone who's _like_ a mother to them."

 

"Yeah."  Roxas stood up again so he could look at his picture.  "I know who I'm going to give it to."

 

"Wonderful!  Now why don't we let it sit here and have a chance to dry.  Run along to the sight words center, all right?"

 

"Okay.  Come on, Roxas!" Xion said, tugging at him.

 

"Okay.  I'm gonna find more words than you."

 

"No, you're not!  I'm better at this game."

 

"No, I am."

 

"I am!"

 

"I am...!"

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

When Axel arrived at the daycare to pick up Roxas, he was surprised to see Saïx sitting in the large room where the children played, looking hilariously out of place.  Saïx was reading a book to Xion, who looked captivated, and to Roxas, who looked bored.

 

"Oi, Rox-my-socks!"

 

"Dad!"  Roxas leaped up and ran to greet him as usual.

 

"Heeeeyyy, kiddo, you have a good day today?"

 

"Mm hm.  I want ice cream."

 

"You always want ice cream."

 

"Ice cream is good."

 

"Not right before dinner."  Axel looked down and smiled to see Xion poised nearby, watching him expectantly.  "Heeeeyyy, pretty girl!"

 

"Axel Dad!" she squealed, hugging his leg.

 

He laughed and crouched down to put an arm around her.  "Good to see you, too, princess."

 

"Daddy's been waiting for you."

 

"Yeah, I noticed."  Axel stood back up again, holding Xion's hand, and arched an eyebrow inquiringly at Saïx.

 

"Let's talk somewhere...quieter," Saïx mumbled.

 

"Sure."

 

When they were outside, Roxas and Xion started playing hopscotch on the sidewalk, and Axel leaned against the wall and waited.  And waited.  Saïx just stood there, not meeting his eyes and looking unhappy.

 

"Sai, I know it's crazy, but I kinda have other things I need to do tonight other than stand around waiting for you to say something."

 

Saïx sighed.  "I need...a favor from you."

 

"What is it?"

 

"...I would really appreciate it if you could watch Xion this Sunday.  Just for a few hours."

 

"Flaming pants, and here I thought it was gonna be a big deal."

 

Saïx eyed him, as if trying to figure out whether he was joking or not.

 

"Sai, Xion is practically like my daughter, I'd be _happy_ to get her out of your hair this Sunday."

 

"It's not like that," Saïx snapped.  "I'm not trying to get rid of her.  I simply have another obligation to fulfill that day, and I can't take Xion with me."

 

Axel paused.  Then guessed what his friend meant.  "Ohhhh."  His mouth quirked in sympathy.  "It's really so bad that Xi can't even see her on Mother's Day?"

 

"It's...not dangerous anymore...probably...but - Xion gets so upset afterward," Saïx said in a low voice.  "Kay barely even acknowledges her, she's grown so cold and distant, and sometimes so cruel....  I don't understand how that woman can possibly be the same one I married."

 

"I...don't know what to say," Axel said awkwardly.  "I was only married for two weeks, I'm not exactly an expert...."

 

"Just take care of Xion for me, that's all I ask.  I can handle it alone if I don't have to worry about her."

 

Axel studied him for a little while.  "Why don't you hang out with us when you come back?  We can have a barbecue or something, whatever; I'll invite some people over."

 

"No, that's all right.  Thank you."

 

"Come ooonnnn, Sai.  You know Xi's just gonna whine if you drag her away too early."

 

"...Hmph.  Very well, then."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

"I love you, Daddy," Xion said on Sunday afternoon, kissing his nose.

 

"I love you, too.  Be good," Saïx added sternly.

 

"I will~!  Daddy, do you have my present for Mommy?"

 

"Yes.  I will give it to her."

 

"Do you think she'll like it?"

 

"...Yes."

 

"Are you lying, Daddy?"

 

Axel tried to stifle a snort of laughter, then felt bad for thinking it was funny.

 

"Any mother would love to receive a handmade gift from her child," Saïx said, a little stiffly.

 

"What'd you make, Xion?" Axel asked.

 

Xion made Saïx take out the picture of the handprint flowers to show him.

 

"OH," Roxas remembered, "I have a present, too.  I forgot."

 

"You forgot?!" Xion shrieked.

 

"You made a present for Xion's mom?" Axel said in surprise.

 

"No," Roxas said impatiently, "She's not my mom.  It's in my backpack."

 

"Let's go get it!"  The kids ran to Roxas's room.

 

"That's cute," Axel chuckled, handing the picture back to Saïx.  "They did it at school?"

 

"Yes.  Thank you again, Axel."

 

"No problem, bro.  Seriously, _no problem_ , we love having Xi over."

 

"I appreciate it."

 

"See you later, all right?"

 

"Yes."

 

After Saïx had left, Axel went to find the kids.  Roxas pushed him until he sat down, and Xion bounced around him in excitement.  "Roxas made you something, Axel Dad!"

 

"Me?" Axel said in surprise.

 

"Yeah."  Roxas put his handprint flower picture on Axel's lap.  "That's for you.  I made it."

 

"For _me_?  Roxas, I'm a guy!"

 

"But I don't have a mom."

 

"Huh?"

 

Roxas sighed.  "I don't have a mom, so I didn't have anyone to give my picture to for Mother's Day, but then my teacher said give it to someone who cooks and plays with me, and that's you.  Happy Mother's Day, Dad."  He put his arms around Axel's neck.

 

Axel hugged him back, laughing helplessly.  "I guess I am your mom, huh...."

 

"Happy Mother's Day, Axel Mom," Xion said mischievously, hugging him too.

 

"Heh.  Happy Mother's Day, you little munchkins."

 

"Do you like your picture?" Roxas asked.

 

"It's beautiful, Rox," Axel said, making a show of admiring it.

 

"Hang it on the refrigerator."

 

"Okay," Axel laughed.  "Help me up."

 

The kids enthusiastically hauled him to his feet, and followed Axel as he went to go put his Mother's Day gift on display.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  They've known each other for almost a year; AkuSai are surely comfortable enough by now to have no qualms about dumping their kids on each other (at least, Axel doesn't mind; Saïx isn't exactly thrilled at the idea of having to look after Roxas XD); and Xion might know by now that Roxas has lost contact with his mom, but whatever.

 

Hmm, I dunno if anyone's squicked out by the idea of Saïx/Kay or not....  There's some cases where I'm not bothered by turning parent/child relationships into husband/wife ones when it's an alternate universe. *sweatdrop*

 

Ftr, Roxas _is_ Axel's biological son in this universe.  And don't ask who his mom is, because I have no clue; my Axel likes to mess around with the ladies, but is at heart a perpetual single dad. ^^;;;  I don't like pairing him up with anyone for real....

 

LOL, I get such a kick out of the idea of Axel being Rox & Xi's mommy. XD  I was trying to think of plot bunnies for this concept, but it didn't work in a present-canon setting because I've already seen that done before and didn't have any fresh ideas; and in _Stepsiblings_ or _The Light In Their Eyes_ or even BbF &ML, because the kids do have mother figures in those universes.  (But then I thought of a BbF&ML plunny after all. ^^;  I don't know yet whether I'll be able to write/post it tonight, though.)

 

Anyway.  So "Button" was the first 'verse where Rox didn't really have any female figure he could give a Mom's Day gift to, leaving him free to harass Axel for me once again. :p


End file.
